Naruto Shippudden: The Rokudaime legacy
by skylight96
Summary: "P-please take care of Sora and the village for me…" It all started twelve years ago. The day where Kyuubi release from his dark cage. The day where the God of Fire dies with his Goddess to protect humanity. The day where a new life was born in God's place. The Legacy of the Sixth Hokage, Uzumaki Sora. Sequel to Legend of the Death Goddess
1. Prologue

_**Naruto Shippuden:**_

_**The Rokudaime Legacy**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E ..R.O.K.U.D.A.I.M.E..L.E.G.A.C.Y:::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary: **_"P-please take care of Sora and the village for me…" It all started twelve years ago. The day where Kyuubi release from his dark cage. The day where the God of Fire dies with his Goddess to protect humanity. The day where a new life was born in God's place. The Legacy of the Sixth Hokage, Uzumaki Sora.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto but Uchiha Hikari is mine.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E ..R.O.K.U.D.A.I.M.E..L.E.G.A.C.Y:::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Prologue:**_

"Take a deep breath and push…" told Tsunade to her patient that in labour, sweat running down her forehead as she looked up to the soon-mother-to-be in pain with a tired smile, silent supporting her. The mother gritted her teeth and pushed as hard as she could as her cried echoed in the dark room, causing a pair of deep azure eyes gazing concernedly as he struggled to help her endure the pain she been feeling. The hand that she was holding grips her tightly, supporting her all the way as words of encouragement murmured softly into her ear, calming her as she took her breath. After several hours passed, finally the sound of life echoed inside the room, signalling the arrival of the new born.

The mother sighed in exhaustion and smiled tiredly as the father kissed her forehead affectionately, "You did it, love…" he murmured gently into her ears, brushing away a few soft scarlet locks away from her sweaty face and kissed her once again with a soft smile, "You did it…"

Tsunade who saw the scene couldn't help but smiled at the affectionate couple in front of her as she handed them their newly born baby, saying "Congratulation, it's a boy…"

The father blinked at the sudden voice and turned away from the beauty as he meet the Former Hokage hazel eyes. Seeing the small light blue bundle in her arms, he slowly grinned and gently took the little one in his arm as he murmured thanks to the Godaime. He couldn't help but smile as tears of happiness fell down through his scars cheeks at the precious gift in his arms and turned to his tired wife with a warm smile adorned on his lips, "He's beautiful, Hikari…" he murmured as he handed the little one to the mother. She carefully took the baby in her tired arm as the baby's cried started to subside, slowly fell asleep bathed in her warmth touch. Tears of happiness fell down through her flushed cheeks as she gazing lovingly at him, feeling the soft skin of her baby in her arms.

"He's prefect" she smiled, pale finger touching his soft skin as she brushed away a few scarlet locks away from his closed eyes. The baby has messy red scarlet hairs that resembled the mother, slightly tan skin with a pair of beautiful deep blue eyes that resembled the father when he suddenly opened his eyes. He is the prefect mixture of them. The father sat on the side of the bed and kissed his wife passionately, aura of happiness emitted from the blonde as he looked down at the little born in her arms. The mother couldn't help but smiled at the affection given by her lover and leaned back on his shoulder tiredly as he circled his long arm around her thin waist.

"What should we name him?" asked the mother softly, struggling to stay awake as him rubbed her back soothingly to ease her exhaustion. The father thought for a moment and smile as he made his decision, "Sora…" testing the little name with his lips before turning his attention to scarlet beside.

"Sora… The blue skies?"

"Yup, because he has a pair of deep blue eyes like me" grinned the father as he pointed to his deep blue eyes, pointing out his point for the name"And it's resembled of the sky right?"

The mother chuckled at the cute action and nodded in agreed for his words, "Then, Sora indeed…" the father smiled at her decision and closed their distance for warmth from the cold air when suddenly the sound of the warning bells echoed inside the room as the buildings started to shake furiously. The father instantly hugged his family tightly in his arms, protecting them from the fallen dust and pieces of ceiling fallen from the roof.

"What's happening?" ask the mother as she turned to her husband questioningly, hugging the new born tightly in her arms as she glanced around the room anxiously. The father shook his head with a small smile to ease her worry, "I don't know love…" brushing away a few of her scarlet hairs to see her beautiful eyes as the building slowly stop shaking, "But don't worry. I'll keep you safe" looking down to the baby in her arms with determination flashed inside his eyes, "No matter what it takes" The mother couldn't help but silenced as she looked down to the bundle in her arms, Their precious with a soft smile, "I know…"

Suddenly a loud poof echoed into the room as smoke began to fade from the figure. An ANBU.

"Forgive me for intrude Hokage-sama but the village is under attack by the Akatsuki. It seems they looking for you. What should we do Hokage-sama?" asked the ANBU after he emerged from the cloud of smoke and bowed respectfully in front of the Leader of Konohagakure. The ANBU had dark raven hairs and wearing a lion mask with a Katana on his back.

"Akatsuki?..." his eyes widen at the unexpected news delivered by one of his shinobi. _'Damn it, I never thought he would go this far' _he thought as he took glanced to his wife with their new born son beside him, worriedly_ 'I need to lure him out of here or else…' _trailing off at the unwanted thoughts circling inside his mind and began plotting for his attacks in deep silence. Upon waiting for the answer, she couldn't help but glanced to her side to meet her lover, noticing him in deep thoughts about the attack and probably planning something about it. Her pale hand touched his scars cheek and rubbed it to ease his trouble thoughts which cause his deep blue eyes to blink at the warm sensation, snapping away from his deep thoughts as he turned to his side questioningly. She carefully took his hand into her and a smile but in her eyes, there's nothing but scared. Scare that the Akatsuki might take him away from them. Scare of losing him.

Noticing the sadness in her crimson eyes, he couldn't help but smiled gently as he kissed her forehead, "It's alright… I'll be fine…" murmured the blonde softly as if he knows what's on the scarlet minds, "I'll be back…" A slightest tears fallen down through her pale cheeks as she sighed, closing her red crimson eyes to block the unpleasant thoughts flooding her restless mind, "I know…" silently savour the kiss given by the blonde inside her mind. _I know you will…_

With that, he gave her a light squeezed on her delicate hand before turning his attention to his shinobi, "Safe the villagers first. Take them to the protection centre underneath the ground. Ask all the Jounin and Chunnin to help the evacuation. I'll be there shortly"

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

The Hokage silenced as he turned towards his wife with a sad smile, eyes gazing lovingly as he caress her pale cheeks with his rough hand, feeling soft skin of her "I'm sorry love. I have to go…" as he brushing away a few of her scarlet hair from her eyes.

She smiled sadly at the words coming from his mouth and cupped his cheek with her cold hand, rubbing it gently to warm him, "It's alright… I understand…" her soft voice gently whispered into his ear causing him to smile at the action given by the beauty in front of him, knowing that the affection that he received from the beautiful scarlet was something that she safe only for him.

"I promise you, I'll be back…" he murmured softly as he gazed into those beautiful eyes and brushed away a few of her scarlet hair to see those eyes that he loved so much, "No matter what it takes!" as determination flashed inside his eyes, swearing that he would do anything as long as his family safe, even if he had to die in their place "I promise…"

She nodded at the promise and kissed his soft lips gently "Promise me, you'll be safe…" as tears started to fall down through her pale cheeks, wetting her pale cheek with her tears as she struggled to prevent a sob cracking from her lips, _please…_

Cupping her beautiful face in his hands, he kissed her red puffy eyes to stop her from crying for him, if possible, "Shush, my love… it's alright. I'll be fine" kissing her repeatedly to stop the tear streaming down onto her face, "Please stop crying my love. It's break my heart to see you like this"

She closed her eyes as she let his cold lips touched her eyelid gently and gripped his tan hand tightly, "Promise me…" she pleaded desperately, desperate for him to keep his promise. _Promise me you won't leave me…_

Noticed the unspoken words from the glimpse of her eyes, he nodded as he took her soft delicate hand and kissed it contently.

"I will…" with that he kissed her passionately for the last time and kissed the baby forehead before he disappeared into the shadows to safe his village, his home. The scarlet sighed in defeat and turned her red puffy eyes to Godaime with a tiny smile as tears streaming down through her flush cheeks. Tsunade who saw it couldn't help but smiled warmly at her in return, walking towards her as she placed her hand on her shoulder "Don't worry… he'll be fine…" giving her a squeeze in support.

"I know…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E ..R.O.K.U.D.A.I.M.E..L.E.G.A.C.Y:::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

Up high on the Hokage Tower located in the heart of Konoha stood the Rokudaime with his red flaming crimson robe waved behind him, signalling his arrival to his enemies and foes as he slowly opened his yellow eyes, orange rings adorned on his eyelids indicating that he entered his Sage mode. The sound of collapsing building, blasting jutsu and clashing weapon echoed inside the village as he watched his home being destroyed by the S-rank organisation known as Akatsuki.

Suddenly two of his personal ANBU dematerialised beside him from the ground, bowing in respect to their leader, one of them from the labour room and the other one have pink hairs and wore a wild cat mask with a Katana stripped on her waist. The Hokage silenced as he glanced sideway to his shinobi with his cold yellow eyes, waiting for their report about the situation in hand, "The village suffered a big damage on the Northern-east and it been reported that there are at least three Akatsuki members in the attacks including the leader, Madara. It seems that Kabuto had join forces with the Akatsuki as well" explaining the situation as they watched the destruction causes by the international criminals.

Swallowing the information inside his head, he began plotting their attacks for the enemies as his eyes survey their surroundings, "Alright then. Sai, Sakura called Kakashi and Captain Yamato for me. We are going to lure them out of the village to prevent any more damage upon the village. Now, dismissed"

"Hai!"

The Rokudaime sighed in defeat at the tension and turned his attention to one of the window on Konoha Hospital beside the tower where his wife lying on the bed inside the reserved room and was playing with their new born son with her soft finger. He couldn't help but smiled warmly at the sight and touched his heart, feeling his chest warmth with love as he watching them _'I wish I could be there for them'_ he thought sadly and withdrew his hand to his side _'But I do it to protect them'_ subconsciously nodded at his statement before turned away _'A scarify that I willing to make just to see them smile'_

She suddenly blinked and slowly looked up from her new born as she sensed someone looking through the window by her side, secretly wishing to see him for the last time. There, she saw him slowly turned away from the view and ran into battle with his crimson robe waving it last goodbye before disappeared from her sight. She bit her rosy lips and gripped the necklace hugging on her pale neck that the blonde once gave her during their wedding anniversary and prayed, prayed to the God that no matter what happens, please keep him safe…

She closed her crimson gaze away from the world and whispered his name softly as breeze blew gently passed her, carrying her wish for him…

"Naruto…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E ..R.O.K.U.D.A.I.M.E..L.E.G.A.C.Y:::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

The Rokudaime stopped on top of a building at the sudden voice whispered into his ear and turned around to see Sai and Sakura, together with their sensei dashing towards him. Shaking his head to dismiss the odd feeling inside his chest, he couldn't help but smiled at his long-time friends in sight, "Hey, Kaka-sensei, Captain Yamato. Long-time no see you guys" grinning as he placed his arms behind his head in lazy gesture despise the destruction happen around them.

Kakashi bend a little after he arrived on top of the building and smiled underneath his mask as he spotted his former student, _'still enthusiastic as ever'_ he thought and give him his famous smiling eye, saying "Could say the same to you too… Rokudaime-sama" teasing the blonde slightly for his rank.

"Ya… Kaka-sensei. You don't have to be formal with me. I'm still your student remember" the Rokudaime grinned foxily to his sensei as he scratched the back of his blonde lock sheepishly at the words with a tint of pink dust adorned cutely on his scars cheek for his embarrassment. Kakashi who stood in front of him couldn't but smile warmly at his former student as he recalled their memories as Team Seven years ago, the day he first met his children, _'Yeah, I know. The foolish and obnoxious little blonde all grow up now' _he thought as he felt his chest warmth full pride for his boy, _'They all grow up so fast'_

The Rokudaime nodded towards Captain Yamato in greeting and turned away to face the culprit for the attack on his beloved village, "Alright then, let's go" running into battle with four of his former teammate by his sides towards his destination. _'This is it, Kyuubi. Please lend me your strength to protect them' _he thought as his body slowly covered with a fiery golden chakra. The Kyuubi mode.

'_**Good luck, kit'**_ the Kyuubi growled inside him, wishing him luck for his battle as he watched his container from his cage inside him, secretly hoping for the best for his kit. The Rokudaime couldn't help but smile a little at the answer and nodded in gratitude, _'Thanks… my old friend'_

Suddenly the Rokudaime stopped in the middle of his track and quickly dodged one of the Akatsuki attacks aiming towards him, jumping backwards as he raised his arms to shield his sight from the dust coming from the ground as he watched the ground cracked by the Samehada blade which made them scattered away from each other to cover more ground. The Rokudaime landed safely onto the ground ten feet from the crater and dash at his attacker as a red crimson chakra took its shape into a claw on his right arm to slash him. Kisame managed to block his attack with his Samehada which made him stumbled back due to its force and grinned maniacally at the delicious force and slashed his beloved Samahade toward the jinchūriki. Naruto jumped away from the sword aiming his abdomen and gritted his teeth as he glanced sideway to his other companion beside him. Kakashi and Yamato were busy fighting with Zetsu while Sai and Sakura on the other hand were also busy fighting Kabuto which leave the Rokudaime to fight with Kisame alone, _'There's someone missing'_ he thought as he block the coming attack with the Kyuubi chakra, _'Where-…?'_

"The Nine-Tails jinchuriki…" Kisame grinned as he attacked the Rokudaime repeatedly since the blonde switching his fighting stance into defences, struggling to defend all his furious attack as his mind struggled to think about someone, "You are coming with us" and took out his Samehada from the bandage binding it to attack him at full force. The Rokudaime dodged the razor sharp edges of the Samehada and took out his especial made chakra Katana stripping behind his back and covered it with his wind chakra, saying "Wind Technique: Air slicer" creating an enormous force of wind slicing into the air towards the ex-sword man. Kisame jumped to the side away from the attacks and air dash forwards for his attack. The sound of clashing weapon echoed in the battle field which sent shivered down their spine as they jumped back away from each other.

The Rokudaime gritted his teeth and release his katana into the ground, making some hand signs for his ninjutsu, "Kage bushin no jutsu" with that five of his clone emerged from the smoke and attacked the shark. The Rokudaime landed safely on the ground and ready to run into the battle but suddenly stop as he sensed a deadly chakra hovered behind him.

"Why, Hello… Jinchūriki…" An eerie voice whispered into the Rokudaime ears causing his eyes widen in shock and turned around to meet one of the Akatsuki members wearing an orange swirl mask, "Madara…" he murmured and stumbled forwards into the ground beneath him painfully due to Madara kick. The Rokudaime coughed out blood from the impact as the chakra that was covered him slowly disappeared.

"It seems like you manage to control the Kyuubi power" said Madara as he grab the Rokudaime by his neck and squeezed it tightly, chocking the blonde airway as he tried to pry his hand from his bruised neck.

"L-Let me go…"

Madara chuckled sadistically at the painful voice belongs to his prey and shook his head in mocking sympathy, "Of course no… Now, look into my eye" he said as his eye began to swirl into red crimson Mangekyo Sharingan. The Rokudaime who was force to look into it by his hand gripping his chin tightly, screaming in pain from the Mangekyou Sharingan as painful vision entered his mind, torturing his mind vigorously by the vision. Ignoring the chilling scream from the painful blonde, Madara lifted up the Rokudaime clothes up to reveal the seal in front of him and put his hand on the Kyuubi seals to unseal the bijuu inside him. He slowly rotated the seal, anti-clock wise and began unlocking it. A burst of dark red chakra got out from his seal into the dark skies, sending the world into totally dark as the sound of someone screaming in holy pain echoed inside the battled plain.

'_Hikari…'_ the Rokudaime thought as he screamed in pain. Tears fell down through his scars cheek as he thought about his beloved, _'Forgive me…'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E ..R.O.K.U.D.A.I.M.E..L.E.G.A.C.Y:::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

Her eyes widen at the familiar eerie chakra from years ago and instantly turned her attention to the window as she subconsciously heard him calling her name, _'A burst of red chakra… could it be?' _she thought worriedly and slowly got up from the bed with her new born tucked firmly against her arms as she made her way to the door. She winced slightly from the pain of her labour and the exhaustion eating her but kept walking to find Tsunade regarding more important matters than her pain. She gritted her teeth in pain and gripped the rail on the wall for support as she slowly down the hallway, _'Wait for me... Naruto'_

"Tsunade…" she called out as she spotted the person she been seeking for who was busy treating her patients down the hallway away from her. Tsunade lifted up her head at the mention of her name and turned around to meet Hikari walked towards her weakly and slightly panting due to her exhaustion.

"Hikari? What are you doing here? You're supposed to rest up" The former Hokage scolded the scarlet as she took her hand to support her weak condition. Hikari shook her head vigorously for the words, saying "No, listens to me! The Kyuubi had been released from him. He's needs me. Please let me go" pleading her softly as she squeezed the Senju hand, begging her to set her free so she could help him with her red crimson eyes gazing sadly into her. _'Please…'_

A pair of hazel eyes widen at the unexpected news, "WHAT?!... How?" she asked anxiously, minds filing with questions as she waited for her answer. If the Kyuubi really had been release from its holder, then Konoha will be in great danger especially Naruto. No! She can't let it happen! Not now! Eyes gazing sadly towards the family in front of her, recalling the blonde words inside her memories, _**"I would do no matter what just to see them smile. Even if I have to die, then I would"**_ smiled the blonde as he turned his azure gaze to his beloved pseudo mother, _'The family he always wanted'_ thought the Godaime solemnly.

"It's Madara!" murmured the scarlet as the busty blonde blinked away from her depressed thought and finally giving her attention to her before she continued, "He's the one who release the Kyuubi twenty-six years ago and I think he attend to do it again, manipulated the Kyuubi to attack Konoha just like last time" explaining every bits of information she could gathered as she watching the blonde reaction for the news, "Alright, but how can we stop the Kyuubi from attacking Konoha?" as anxiety flaring inside the blonde heart at the words, thinking about cons and pros of the plan to safe him.

Hikari silenced for a moment as she fell into a deep thought, thinking about a way to stop the bijuu and nodded in confirmation as she finally come to her decision, "I guess, I don't have a choice but to use that forbidden jutsu" murmuring the scarlet softly at the thought with a sad smile adorned on her rosy lips as she tugged her scarlet hairs behind her ear, showing a seal mark located on her pale neck, Fuijiki no Tenshi "It's the only way that could kill the Kyuubi once and for all. If the Kyuubi dies, Madara wouldn't able collect all the bijuu for his project to concur the world"

Tsunade eyes widen as she sensed the meaning behind the spoken words and glared angrily at the scarlet, "BAKA! IF YOU USE THAT, YOU'LL DIE!" flinching slightly at the Godaime angry tone and took a deep breath to calm her heartbeat down with her eyes blurry with tears that threaten to fall due to the sadness and desperation eating her, "I know but it's the _only_ way" she said as she looked up into her hazel eyes fill with determination, "It's better me than those villagers" _'Besides, the village need him…' _

The Godaime bit her lips as tears started to form on her hazel eyes lids as she knew the words lingered on her lips, "Hikari…" she murmured softly as she begged her to reconsider her decision, "Please, you don't have to do this…What would Naruto say if he heard this?"

Hikari silenced for a moment and shook her head with a sad smile, "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama" touching her hand to comfort her, "Please, no matter what happen, take care of Sora for me" pleading softly to the Senju women for her last wish as her eyes glistered with tears, "Love him just like you love Naruto and me… Please, Tsunade" _'… promise me'_ Tsunade couldn't help but nodded in tears, taking the precious bundle of scarlet into her arms long and arms, "I will" she agreed to the scarlet wish as she gave her a small smile.

Hikari smiled for the last time and turned away to safe the village that she loved, disappearing from her sight as the scarlet quickly blending with the crowd on the hallway. Sighing in defeat and slightly regrets, Tsunade looked down at the boy with a sad smile as she brushed away a few of his scarlet hairs to see those beautiful azure eyes that they loved…

"Sora, the blue _sky_"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E ..R.O.K.U.D.A.I.M.E..L.E.G.A.C.Y:::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

The Rokudaime gritted his teeth as he struggled to stand up properly but fail as his knees couldn't support his weight any longer. He had lost all his strength during the seal and now he's even too weak to speak. Heck, he even struggled to breathe again! Damn Uchiha! Madara laughed and shook his head in sympathy at the bloody Hokage with a crazy glimpse flashed inside his sole eye, "Pathetic! I always thought _you're nothing_ without the Kyuubi inside you" pulling him up by the collar with his gloved hand, "You're just a kid with his fox!"

The Rokudaime gripped his hand on the man wrist tightly as he struggled to breathe from the tightened hand on his neck, "L-Let me go…" he choked, clawing the hand with his bloody hands. Suddenly a kunai hit Madara hand which made him losing his grips on the blonde neck and letting the blonde fell down on the ground as he coughed to regain his breath he lose.

Madara hissed in pain at the kunai piecing through his hand and turned to capture the culprit. "Don't you dare touch him again" an animalistic growl echoed inside the shadow around the clearing as a glimpse of red scarlet hair emerged from the darkness. The Rokudaime eyes widen at the familiar and lovely voice he love and turned to see no other than his _light_, "H-Hikari?..." he murmured softly in surprised as he gazed her in disbelieved, _'Is this a delusion?'_

Her long silky red scarlet hairs danced in the mid-air as breeze gently blew, acting as a beautiful pair of crimson wings behind. Her red crimson eyes shined with hatred as she glared towards the Ancient Uchiha.

"My… My… The Death Goddess of Konoha… you come at last" said Madara cheerfully, mocking her arrival as he slowly walking towards his old prey. Hikari glared at the Ancient Uchiha with disgust as her eyes slowly change into Mangekyou Sharingan, "Could say the same to you Madara" and slowly walked toward him as she took out her twin katana from behind.

Madara smirked at his name and chuckled at the tone she used to greet him, "Is that the way to greet your prey, my goddess?..." asking the Uchiha cockily as he took out his.

"It's the only way to find out, would it?"

The sound of clashing Katana emitted into the clearing, sending shivered down the Rokudaime spine due to the sound. He gritted his teeth in pain and slowly stood up to see the battle occurred in front of him worriedly. Suddenly a bloody hand supported his body which enable him to stand fully and turned around to meet no other than his former sensei, Kakashi who also badly beaten by the Akatsuki but managed to defeat Madara right man together with the help from Yamato, "You alright?" asked Kakashi as he looked at his former student in front of him, eyes glancing worried as he looked down to the blood flowing down from his abdomen.

"I'm fine"

The Rokudaime looked down for a moment and slowly change his attention to his former teacher "What… What _we_ supposed to do now Kaka-sensei?" he asked sadly as he watching the battle unfold in front of him with uncertainty in his eyes, "I-I don't what to do anymore. With Kyuubi out from the cage and under Madara command, there's nothing to stop him" looking down to his bloody hand, "I'm helpless…"

Kakashi silenced by the words and turned his mismatch eyes towards the battling shinobi, "I don't know…" he murmured softly as he bit his lips underneath his slightly worn mask. _'I really don't know'_

The battles were so violent and equal match that made both of them to receive such serious injuries. Hikari panted heavily from the last attacked and struggled to stand up with supported by her twin katana standing on the ground beside her. She had multiple deep cuts around her upper arm, shoulder and thigh that mostly cause limitation to her movement in battle while Madara's injuries consist of deep slash and slightly burn from the Fire technique she used, a deep slash on his chest, his left leg and half of his right arm was badly burn. Madara who stood up shakily on the side began his move, "Damn it…" he cursed softly at the amount of his injuries and turned to the waited Kyuubi behind him.

"Kill them… KILL THEM ALL" shouted Madara to the Mighty leader of the tail beast as he pointed towards the Konoha, eye gleaming with madness as he laughed at the village fate. With that, the Kyuubi roared in agony and ran towards the village in enormous speed to complete his task. Hikari eyes widen at the sudden action and quickly made several of hand-signs for a jutsu, "Art of Shinobi: Light Barrier" slamming her hands onto the bloody ground beneath her when suddenly a streaming of lights started to emerge from the ground and surrounded them into a barrier.

The Rokudaime eyes widen at the sight, the jutsu that he never thought he would see it, _'That Jutsu…' _he thought as he watched the scene in front of him.

The Kyuubi roared as it ran towards the barrier few times, trying to find a way to destroy the wall to destroy Konoha while Madara calmly looked around him as he studied his surrounding inside the white barrier, _'Light barrier? … I had seen this jutsu before'_ he thought and touched the barrier with his glove hand, _'Anything that's in the barrier can't go out but anything that's out from the barrier can go in… Hn, perfect planning'_ he smirked inward as he turned his attention to the crouching scarlet in front of him.

"Hmm… just I expected from the Goddess herself…" turning his sole crimson eye to her, "Using such incredible technique for the village that shunned you" listening to the sound of coughing coming from the scarlet as streaming of blood flowing down from her lips due to her chakra exhaustion causes by the technique, "But you forget one thing…" smirked the Ancient Uchiha as he slowly walked towards the panting maiden, "I can teleport myself into a different dimension and emerged just outside of this barrier you create" eye gazing up to the light barrier he caressed gently, "Would it be such a waste?" looking back to the panting scarlet for her answer.

"I wasn't aiming for you actual" taking a deep breath as she lifted her bloody eyes to face him, "I was aiming for the Kyuubi. If the Kyuubi dies then you can't get the Kyuubi power and your Tsuki no Me project will go down the drain without it" smirking slight before taking a hold one of her Katana and attack the masked Uchiha.

"Stupid…"

Hikari tiredly swung her katana which Madara dodged it gracefully and smirked at the pointless attack, "Good bye, my goddess" lifting his arm for the final blow which the scarlet welcomed it calmly as she closed her eyes from the world and fell down on her knees due to her chakra exhaustion as she waiting for his sword to thrust into her body, _'this is it… this is the end for_ _me' _she thought sadly as memories flashback in front of her eyes, signalling death is about to come _'How ironic'_ chuckled the maiden slightly inside her mind at the thought, _'People called me the Death Goddess and now I have to face the Death itself'_ smiling for the last time as the sound rushing wind entered her ear.

**Clash!**

Her beautiful eyes widen in shock at the sound of clashing weapon and was greeted by a familiar sight of red crimson robe hugging her tightly onto his broad chest, feeling the warmth she been longing for and looked up to meet his azure eyes as she saying his name softly in disbelieve, "Naruto…"

"This is not the end…" Naruto gritted his teeth and pushed the Ancient Uchiha off with his kunai, jumping backward with the scarlet to keep a distance away from him, "Don't give up hope" Her eyes widen at the word as memories slowly flashback in her mind. Tears started to fall down through her dirty cheeks as she slowly smiled at the words and nodded, "Fighting without hope isn't a way to live, only a way to die. Right, Naruto?"

Naruto turned to her with a warm smile and nodded in return, "Yeah, that's right. That's why I love you" he said as he gazed into those beautiful eyes.

Hikari smiled at the words and slowly stretched out her hand to the blond, "I know…" Naruto grinned and took her hand to help her, squeezing the hand tightly into his. After she managed to stand fully on her own, Naruto couldn't help but starting to hug her tightly into his arms, hiding his face onto her soft silky scarlet hair as he savour the rosy scene, "I love you" murmuring softly as kissed her hair contently, "I really do…"

Hikari silenced for a moment and decided to hug him back, squeezing him slight in desperate, desperately for him. They pulled away from each other and looked into each other eyes lovingly, forgetting the world revolving around them as they caught by each other eyes.

Remembering the situation in hand, Hikari couldn't help but asked as she glared at the blond angrily, scolding him for becoming a fool, running into danger just for her but inside she was happy, happy that she still have him by her side, "Baka! _Why_ are you here? You know what's going to happen if you come inside the barrier" scolded the scarlet to the blond, ignoring the soothing hand rubbing her ached back.

Naruto pouted at the cold tone she used and brushed away a few of her scarlet hairs to see her beautiful eyes, "I promise you didn't I? No matter what happen, I'll _always with you_. Even death and Uzumaki always keep his word" finishing it with his foxily grin before giving a kiss onto her forehead, "Always…"

Hikari sighed in defeat and cupped his face as she kissed his soft lips in returned, a soft smile occurred across her lips for the spoken word "Baka…" she murmured softly as she leaned her forehead against him and closed her eyes, savour that moment for eternity. Naruto smiled and tightened his hold on her waist with a chuckle escaped from his mouth for his foolishness, "Hmm… that's why you love me…" he purred and kissed her softly with a huge grin on his face for the happiness he felt, "Hmm… that's why I love you…" she agreed, opening her crimson eyes for the blonde to see it.

Suddenly the sound of Madara laughing echoed in the barrier as he stood shakily from the attack.

"How romantic… but you forget one thing. The barrier is about to break any moment now" turning his attention to the slightly crack barrier before looked back to the couple in front of him, "As much as I like to see you all die but I have something important to do. Good bye…" with that Madara slowly disappeared into the thin air as the barrier started to shake, signalling that it's about to break any moment soon. Naruto hugged his _light_ closed to him and turned to his companion outside of the barrier to warn them about the upcoming tail beast, "RUN! THE BARRIER IS ABOUT TO BREAK!" he shouted from inside as the pieces of the barrier started to fall.

Kakashi eyes widen and turned to his companion, "RUN! HURRY!" he shouted and started to flee but it was too late. The barrier finally broke down and the Kyuubi ran towards their direction. Hikari pulled away from him and ran to safe them, "NO!" she screamed with her delicate hand reach out towards them. Naruto turned with his eyes widen at the scarlet in fear and dash forward, "HIKARI! NO!"

Red crimson blood splattered on Kakashi face as his eyes widen in shock at the sight in front of him. "A-Are you alright, Kakashi?..." a soft and warm voice asked him as he looked up to see the speaker. A gasp escaped from his masked lips. Tears fell down through his mask as he shakily nodded, too shock by the sight which made him lose his voice. There she was standing with Kyuubi nail penetrated her beautiful body as blood flow from the wound in the middle of her.

"Thanked god…" the beautiful goddess smiled as the blood flow down through her soft yet warm smile she gave to him. A pair of long arms started circling her from behind and squeezed her as tightly as he could with his tired arms, "Baka…" a bundle of golden locks appeared behind the scarlet as he hide his face onto her neck, "Why do you keep doing it alone?" he scolded tired as he squeezed his hold, snuggling for her warmth as he felt his own started to slip away. Hikari chuckled tiredly as she held the arms around her shoulder and closed her eyes, "Hmm… that _why_ you love me… Naruto…"

The blonde smiled at the expected words and closed his eyes from the world around him as he kissed her pale neck contently, "Art of Uzumaki clan: Chains of Light" as chains of light emerged from his body and tied up the struggled Kyuubi onto the ground, grunting slightly in pain for the Kyuubi struggled against them. Hikari put her hand onto her mouth and coughed, bloods running down from her lips causing him to lift his hand and brushed away her scarlet hair away from her face fill with pain. Naruto eyes sadden at his lover expression as he hissed a little and turned to his former sensei with a sad bloody smile, face contained with pain as he struggled to keep the smile on his face, "Ya… Kaka-sensei…" calling out to his former sensei as he handed him a scroll with Kage seal on it, "P-please take care of Sora and the village for me…"

Kakashi shut his eyes as tears fell down through his mask and bit his lip, knowing what's lies beneath the sealing scroll as he shook his head in disagree, "Naruto…" he murmured softly, "You don't have to do this…" opening his mismatch eyes as he looked into the deep blue eyes in desperation, desperate for him to stay with them, "Please…"

"No…" shaking his head as he met his pseudo father eyes, "You have to do this. It's your duty as my adviser. After all, I love her so much that it's _hurt_ to _let her go_ by herself… please tell Sora that we love him so much. I give him to you…" and placing the scroll onto the ground in front of the Copy-nin before kissing the scarlet dirty cheek in encouragement, "Anything you would like to say love?..." he asked, feeling their souls slowly slipping away from the world.

Hikari nodded as tears fell down through her dirty cheeks, "Tell him _I'm sorry._ I'm sorry I couldn't be with him. I'm sorry I _couldn't love_ him just like the other parents do. I'm sorry because I have to_ take_ his father with me. I'm sorry I _couldn't be_ there for him. I'm sorry" crying softly as Naruto kissed her cheek repeatedly, murmuring softly into her ear to stop her from crying, if possible. Hell! Even he couldn't help but cried along her as he squeezed his hold on the scarlet tightly and hid his face onto her neck to cover his tears.

Wiping away her tears, she looked up towards the silver-haired with a warm smile, hand touched his masked face and caressed it softly like a mother would for her son, as it's how she look at her former student years ago, "… and tell him that we love him. Tell him we will _always be_ with him no matter what. We will watch him from the heavens, _guiding_ him along the way…" opening her crimson eyes that started to change into Mangekyo as darkness started to emerged from the ground, surrounding them together with the tied bijuu, "Art of Death: Shadow of Darkness" swallowing both of them into it.

"NARUTO! HIKARI!"

The sound of explosion could be heard inside the shadows, indicating that they were too late. Too late to save both of them. The darkness slowly vanished into the thin air, revealing the blood splattered on the ground beneath them as rains started to fall as if it was _crying_ along them for their loss of their beloved Rokudaime and his wife. The Hatake Prodigy fell down to his knees, crying himself in agony for his loss former student and teacher, picking the scroll up onto his chest as he hugged it.

Sakura took of her mask, covering her mouth with her bloody hand as she struggled to contain her sob, eyes burning with tears as she cried for her brother. Even the emotionless shinobi among them, Sai took off their mask and cried together with Captain Yamato as they looked at the sight in front of them. That was the end of the Konoha Rokudaime but his _legacy_ will still move on. The blue sky, Uzumaki Sora.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E ..R.O.K.U.D.A.I.M.E..L.E.G.A.C.Y:::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Finally…. I finished rewrite the prologue. For those who had been waited for the sequel or read it and wondering where it had been, well I decided to pull it out. Cause no one want the sequel which I have fried my brain out for it. *pout* so, anyway. I decided to put it back. Despise you want it or not, I'll tried to continue it as long as I can. So Review for further chapter.

Reviews = more chapters

_**Skylight96**_ signing off…


	2. Trap in Despair

_**Naruto Shippuden: **_

_**The Rokudaime Legacy**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Trapped in Despair**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..R.O.K .U.D.A.I.M.E..L.E.G.A.C.Y::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Drip…**_

Where am I?

_**Drip…**_

Where is this place?

_**Drip…**_

A pair of deep blue eye slowly opened from the darkness surrounds him as he slowly regained his consciousness from his deep long slumber, _Why it so familiar?_ He thought, standing up from the cold water beneath him as he started to walk aimlessly through the shadows, searching for something…

Something he lost. Something he can't remember. Something important. He stopped suddenly in the middle of his track, causing the sound of his footsteps echoed loudly inside the place before looking around once again, searching for the light to guide him but…

_**Nothing…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..R.O.K .U.D.A.I.M.E..L.E.G.A.C.Y::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

"UZUMAKI SORAAAAAA!"

Suddenly a twelve years old scarlet boy burst through the window of the Hokage office in a shower of shattering broken glasses with a huge grin on his face as he ran away from the raging Godaime up high on the Hokage tower, throwing everything in her possession at him onto the street below them.

"COME BACK HERE GAKI!"

He turned around at the shout to see her and stick out his tongue at the busty blonde, saying "See ya Tsunade ba-chan" running away with a laugh as she threw more things at him, pointy things. Tsunade gritted her teeth in anger as the vase in her hand broke into tiny pieces due to her anger to the red brat, "THAT GAKI!" she hissed angrily as she watched him running down the street with a smug grin of his face. He turned around the corner away from the Hokage tower and sighed in relief as he finally got away from her PMS-ing mode. **God!** She could be mean sometimes.

"Yo! Sora!" called the silver haired jounin, Hatake Kakashi as he spotted the young scarlet walked aimlessly around the village, probably look for something fun to do as well to his nature of being a prankster just like his father. Trust him. He KNOWS. That bundle of scarlet have serious prank gene all over him. Hmm~… just as he thought, Uzumaki genes. -.-"

Sora looked up at the familiar voice coming from ahead of him and grinned at the scarecrow in sight, "Yo! Kaka-jiji!" he beamed at him as he quickly ran towards him with a smile, glad to meet him along the way in search for fun and entertainment. Kakashi couldn't help but smiled at the scarlet enthusiasm of seeing him and ruffled his soft scarlet hairs affectionately like a doting father, "My, my… how you've been lately Sora-kun?" withdrew his hand to the side as he waited for his nephew answer.

"Bad! Ba-chan is still mad at me for changing her sake with plain water. God! I wonder how she could be healthy like that by drinking sake in every meal. She's freaking Med-nin for god sake!" he groaned in annoyance and pouted cute as he crossed his arms over his chest, mumbling about the unfair world and so on which earning a chuckle from the Hatake for his cute and childish antic especially at the words _'Ba-chan'_ the scarlet used to call the Godaime which kind of remind him of his former student who also called her that once. Remembering the ghostly memories, his eye clouded with sadness as he sighed to ease the tightness in his chest at the memories.

"Well, that's still a mystery for us. Whose know? Maybe drinking sake would make you look young?" covering the sadness as he gave the boy his usual eye smile, hiding the pain flashed inside his grey eye away from his view.

"Yeah, right~" the boy rolled his eyes in _I-don't-believe-a-crap-you-said_ tone, obvious to the sadness in the jounin eye as he pouted for his fate.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckled at the action, eye gazing with warmth as he placed his hand of the boy shoulder, saying "Oh well, come on let's head for Ichiraku Ramen. My treat" as he walked away, motioning for the scarlet boy to follow him towards the stall located near the Konoha Academy, a place full of _**his**_ memories. Sora beamed as his favourite food mentioned by his uncle and quickly followed his _jiji_ for ramen he promised, walking beside the Hatake as he looked up with wonder, saying "Hey, Kaka-jiji. What kind of test do they usually do at the academy for the graduation?" tilting his head to the side in cute curiosity manner.

Kakashi blinked at the unexpected question coming from his nephew mouth and hummed as he recalled his memories of early days, "Hmm… well it's depends. If I'm not mistaken, kenjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu test. Just the basic ones I think"

Sora frowned at the ninjutsu test word and fall deeply into his thought as he put on his thinking face. The usual goofiness completely disappeared as he entered his genius mode, murmuring softly to himself as he recalled the jutsu he learned in the academy.

Unknown to him, Kakashi eye warmth at the sight of his nephew as the memories of him entered his mind once again. His red messy scarlet hair illuminated by the sunlight shining upon him who reminds him of the legendary goddess while a pair of deep blue eyes and slightly tan skin reminds him of his former student. A perfect combination between the Legendary Death Goddess and Rokudaime of the Fire Country.

The scarlet boy wore deep blue long sleeve shirt with gold Uzumaki sign on both sides of his forearms, revealing his clan signature which perfectly matched with his deep blue eyes and a pair of black shorts hugging his long legs and a pair of knee-length black zori on his feet. On his arms were ANBU arm guards which Kakashi gave him during his tenth birthday, similar with the one he wore during his genin day, completely hidden underneath the sleeve of his shirt and used as a protection from the enemy attack.

It had been twelve years since the bloody night and Kakashi still remembered it as if it was yesterday. The bloody smile, those warmth deep blue eyes, those weak and pain voices still lingered in his mind. Each time he looked at the scarlet boy beside him, he always saw them, walking beside the little boy every day as if they were there for the little blue sky while Sora would be smiling at the warmness surround him as if he could feel them around him. He still remembered the day he told the little scarlet about that bloody night. At first he thought that he would be mad at him for letting his parent died to protect him from Kyuubi but instead of punch him in the face like he imaged, the little scarlet slowly walked towards him and hugged him as he murmured softly into his ear…

"_I not mad at you Kaka-jiji. I knew my parent did for the village and for their love ones so please don't blame yourself for their death"_ looking up at the stunned jounin with a warm smile. The same smile that remind him of the smile that the Legendary Goddess always gave him, _"I know they would forgive you too…"_ giving the jounin a light squeezed on his broad shoulder as tears fall down through his cheeks at the story, _"… I forgive you"_ Kakashi eyes widen at the words spoken by the boy and hugged him back as he cried in agony that night for his failure, for his memories.

"_I'm sorry"_

"Kaka-jiji?" a sudden warmth sensation touched his arm which snapped him from his deep thought and looked down to meet a concern scarlet by his side, saying "You alright? Kaka-jiji" tilting his head slightly to the side in wonder, worrying something happens to his beloved jiji. Smiling softly underneath his mask, he ruffled his soft scarlet hair to hide his sadness as he gave him his usual smiling eye, "Yeah, just caught in the memory lane that's all"

Sora pouted at the gesture and turned around as he entered the stall, leaving the jounin gazing sadly behind him, "OHAYOOOO! Teuchi-jiji" he beamed at the owner as he took his usual seat right in the middle of the stall just like his father used to before the bloody night. Teuchi who was wiping the table couldn't help but grinned at his favourite customer arrival, saying "Ohayo Sora-kun! Come for the usual?" placing down the old rug behind the counter and washed his hand underneath the running water from the faucet beside him. Sora hummed in agreed as he nodded furiously in enthusiastically, "Yup, Kaka-jiji treat me this time" he grinned foxily at the owner which reminds him of his blonde customer. Teuchi smiled warmly at the scarlet boy and nodded as sadness flashed inside his eyes for the remembrance, "Alright…" he murmured and headed back to cook his order.

Kakashi who noticed the sadness inside the old man eyes couldn't help but silenced as he thought about him as well. The day the Rokudaime died to protect his village, the day where his legacy born.

Sora who obvious to the silence around him, hummed happily as he waited for his meal and glanced around the stall to waste some time as he watched the clock ticking softly inside these wooden stall. Suddenly something caught his deep blue eyes. A picture of the Rokudaime sitting on his usual seat eating ramen with a beautiful scarlet sat by his side who smile warmly at him as they were talking. No! They were laughing in it. _Is that them? Why I never noticed it before?_ He thought as he gazed longingly at the picture with nothing but sadness and curiosity in his eyes.

"Dad..."

Kakashi blinked at the words coming from the boy lip and turned to the scarlet next to him in confused, "What is it Sora?" putting his hand on the little boy shoulder to meet him. Sora silenced as he slowly pointed to the picture on the wall beside the clock in front of them, "It's them isn't it" murmuring softly as he withdrew his hand to the side as he tilted his head to the side with a small frown, "Why I'm not notice it before?" he wondered as Kakashi looked at that direction and noticed the picture as well. Silenced, he struggled to say something about it but luckily Teuchi managed to appear with two bowl of Miso ramen and placed it in front of them in time.

"Here you are" he beamed but slowly frowned as he noticed the sadness on the scarlet face while he served his ramen, "What's wrong Sora-kun?" he couldn't help but asked in concern. Sora shook his head and plastered a smile on his face to ease his concern, saying "Nothing" and looked down at his ramen to cover his sadness over the matter circling around his mind, "Man I'm hungry that I could eat a horse" grinning playfully as he slurped down his ramen, hummed happily. Fake happily. Kakashi silently watched him as he ate his meal beside him, eyeing him closely with his sole eye.

Sora finished his third ramen on time and got up from his seat as he stretched himself out with a sigh, "Ahh~ that hit the spot" sighing happily at the delicious meal and turned to the grey haired jounin with a grin, saying "Thanks for the meal, Kaka-jiji" bowing lightly in respect as he turned around to take his leave, "I need to go now. See ya"

With that he turned away and slowly walked out of the stall, leaving the grey haired jounin alone inside the stall. Kakashi sighed in defeat and turned back at the picture on the wall.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..R.O.K .U.D.A.I.M.E..L.E.G.A.C.Y::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

Sora silently walked down the street towards the Uzumaki resident as the sound of his foot step echoed along the way, accompany him throughout the evening. The late evening breeze gentle blew passed his slightly tan skin as he watched the sun slowly descend throughout the horizontal which illuminated his lonely figure. He paused in the middle of his track and turned towards the Hokage Mountain behind him where the statue faces of pervious Hokage carved on the stony landscape as if they were still protecting the village. He scanned the statue face up on the mountain and stopped at a particular and familiar face on it. The Rokudaime. The man that managed to defeat the powerful Nine-tails bijuu and the hero of the Forth Shinobi War. His father.

Sora watched his statue face in wonder. What would like if he still alive? Or what kind of person is he? Many people adored him and worship the ground he walked on but none of them knew how he's life had been in his early day. He was an orphan and worse, he's a jinchuriki. The jailer of the Nine-tails beast known as Kyuubi or Kurama as he called it. He had been treated like dirt, like trash. Some tried to kill him while some tried to capture him for the bijuu. Even though people treat he like dirt and all but he never mad at them. He knew one day he will be accepted by them. One day…

That's made him known today. That's what makes him proud to be his son. The Legacy of the Sixth Hokage. Sora slowly grinned with pride at the thought and looked up at the Rokudaime statue in determination, hand stretched out to the statue and gripped it tighten into a fist with eyes shined with hope, "I promise you Dad! I will be the best shinobi ever! I WILL THE NEXT HOKAGE! EVEN BETTER THAN YOU! JUST YOU WAIT!" he shouted and quickly turned away as he ran to the Uzumaki resident, sun shining brightly upon him as the evening breeze lead his way to the horizontal, carrying his wish to the heavens above. A slightest smile occurs across the grey haired jounin lips as he watched the little scarlet ran away from his sight before gazing up at the Hokage Mountain with a smile.

"Hokage huh?…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..R.O.K .U.D.A.I.M.E..L.E.G.A.C.Y::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oi! Sora!"

The scarlet turned at the voice calling his name and was greeted by a grinning girl as she ran towards him with her dog. She had short dark brown hair that touched her shoulder that tied into a pony tail, a pair of hazel and slightly silver eyes and red triangle tattoo on each side of her tan cheeks, representing her clan. The Inuzuka. She wore black hooded jacket, white T-shirt underneath it and a pair of white shorts hugging her legs.

Sora nodded in return for the greeting by the brunette, saying "Ohayo, Kita!" beaming at his childhood friend in front of him. Kita smiled at the greeting and swung her arm around the scarlet shoulder excitedly, "Aren't you early, cherry boy? Are you ready for the genin test?" she asked as they walked together towards their class in the 3-A. Sora grinned foxily at the words, saying "Hell yeah I'm ready _dattaebayo_!" pumping his hand excitedly to begin his test. Kita chuckled at the action and shook her head amusedly as she walked beside him, talking about the test.

They opened the door of their classroom and were greeted by the chattered crowd of soon-to-be genin echoed inside the huge place. Sora smiled at the familiar sight at the back of the class and proceeds towards his seat between his two childhood friends, Inuzuka Kita and Nara Shikaru. Shikaru or usually known as Karu yawned as he saw the familiar scarlet hairs next to him, "Yo, Uzumaki! When do you get here?" he asked, rubbing the sleepiness on his eyes to see him. He had short dark raven hairs, a pair of ocean blue eyes and white pale skin. He wore brown jacket with black fish-net shirt underneath and a pair of green shorts.

"A while ago! Gosh Karu ever think of stay awake for a change"

"Nah, it's too troublesome…"

"Hn"

With that they resume their regular chattered when suddenly their homeroom teacher arrive with a clipboard in her hand. Yamanaka Ino stood in front of the class and glanced around to see her students, "Alright! Listen here students!" she barked for their attention which the students slowly silenced as they listened to her closely.

"As you all know, today is the day of the Genin Exam. During this exam, I aspect you all behave and give all the best for this. This exam is important for you to start your career as a shinobi. So I wish you all good luck"

The students clapped and cheered at the speech while for Sora, he couldn't help but grinned at the words excitedly, saying "I'm all fire up!" and he pumped his hand in mid-air with determination flashed inside his azure eyes. Kita nodded in agreement and looked at the lazy Nara with a frown, "Oi! Nara! Wake up! The speech is over!" she nudged his elbow to wake him. Karu moaned in annoyance for her action and looked up to her hazel eyes, "Yeah, I heard that"

Let the Genin Exam begins…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..R.O.K .U.D.A.I.M.E..L.E.G.A.C.Y::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

"Next, Uzumaki Sora up to the front"

Sora quickly stood up from his seat anxiously and walked in front of the class for his ninjutsu test. He had been great during the Accuracy test and Taijutsu test and now for his final and hatred test of all. The Ninjutsu. He gulped nervously as he stood in front of his sensei and fidget his hand anxiously. Ino couldn't help but smiled warmly at her nervous former comrade/brother son, saying "Are you ready?" murmuring softly to ease his nervous for the test. God! The kid even looked pale at the moment.

"E-er… yeah…"

"Alright, now I want you to Henge yourself to any people you want"

Sora took a deep breath and began his test as he nodded in understand, making several of hand signs, saying "Henge" as he camouflage himself into Kakashi in matter of second after the hand sign. Yup, success! Ino nodded in agreed as she took a note of his achievement and motioned him for more. The little blue sky nodded in understand for the gesture and camouflage himself into dogs, lamp post, old woman and lastly into the Rokudaime himself. This shocked the pale blonde badly. Ino pale blue eyes widen at the henge Rokudaime as memories of him flooded her mind.

Sora who was camouflage himself into the Rokudaime turned to the blonde and grinned foxily as he parted his lips, saying "So, Am I passed now?" God! Even his voice is the same. Tears slipped down passed her cheeks which she quickly wiped away as she chuckled to hide her sadness, "Not yet, Sora-kun. There still more" she smiled softly as she continued to take note.

"Aww~" pouted the scarlet softly as he changed back into himself, "I thought I make it this time" earning a soft chuckle from the blonde for his cute antics, saying, "Be patient, Sora-kun. I know can do it" smiled Ino warmth at her late friend son. The boy sighed in defeat for his unfair fate and looked up to the blonde with his deep blue eyes which fill with nothing but determination, "Bring it on!" he barked as he grinned foxily which totally resemble his father, earning another chuckle by the Yamanaka heiress for his enthusiasm and nodded as they resume their examination.

On the side of the village lays a dark hooded figure slowly walking towards the Konoha gate with his three companions by his side. He stopped and looked up towards the gate as the cold breeze blew gently passed him which cause his upper hood to fall behind him, revealing his face to the world. His dark onyx eyes gazed longingly at the familiar gate with a slightest smile adorned on his pale lips, saying…

"It's good to be home"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..R.O.K .U.D.A.I.M.E..L.E.G.A.C.Y::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

"Shizune! Status!"

Shizune jerk slightly in surprise at the sudden voice and turned around to meet the Godaime who entered the room after finishing her last meeting. Nodding at the instruction by the Senju woman, she looked back on the clipboard in her hand, "It's seem like his previous injuries on his abdomen healed perfectly over the years but it still needed to be check to prevent any infection" she explained as she looked through the paper sheet on it in case she miss any important points to tell her, "As for her, we still need to keep a close eye since there's still unfamiliar chakra inside her that unable to be extract and possibly damaging her body tissue more than necessary" standing straight with her clipboard pressed firm against her chest anxiously as she watched the Godaime closely for her reaction for the news. Tsunade nodded grimily as she registered the words into her mind and looked up towards the figures on the bed in front of her sadly, watching the rise and fall of their chest remind her that they're still alive.

"What about their mental? Is there any cause of their comate state?"

"Based on our examination towards their bodies, it seems there's still remaining of Kyuubi chakra from twelve years ago lingering around their body system thus sending them both into coma as it heal the damage inside their bodies from the awfully blast of the death barrier"

"Kyuubi? You mean the Kyuubi isn't fully dead?"

"No" Shizune shook her at the statement and began her explanation about the matter, "Apparently, she managed to seal the Kyuubi chakra into both of their bodies during the death barrier" turning her onyx eyes to the breathing figure beside her, "We found Fuijiki Tenshi seal located on his right arm and below the curse seal on her neck that splitting the chakra into two section, Ying and Yang" brushing away the scarlet locks to show the seal located below the three tomatoes on her neck, "She sealed the Ying chakra of the Kyuubi inside her and Yang chakra inside him, making them both the new Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi"

A pair of dark hazel eyes widen at the unexpected situation as she turned her attention to them, watching the sunlight streaming down upon their pale figures, "Will they wake up?" a soft voice whispered from the Senju parted lips with eyes gazing sadly at her children as she touched his pale hand, "Will they wake up and meet him?"

Shizune silenced, minds praying for the same thing as she looked out to the beautiful skies outside of the stony room, gazing hopefully at the heaven with determination, "I know they will, Tsunade-sama" nodding determinedly as she gave her a warm smile, saying "…besides, fighting without hope isn't a way to live, but a way to die…" causing her pair of hazel gazed widen at the familiar words echoed inside her minds as she recalled her memories of them…

_**Flashback…**_

"LET ME IN YOU SICKO!"

_**Bang!**_

Tsunade jerked slightly from examining her patient and turned her fury eyes to the culprit who broke her goddamn door, "Brat! You broke my door! Again!" glaring furiously at the unaffected blonde who glancing around the room from someone, "Where is she, ba-chan?" he asked, eyes widen in panic as he glanced around the room once more, "I could swear I felt her here"

Tsunade frowned and shook her head expressively, mumbling about sake and damn brat as she scooted away from the bed and revealed the person he been looking for. The person looked up with a blink and tilted her head to side in confuse, "Naruto?" a soft voice mentioned the knuckled-head blonde name, earning a pair of deep blue eye aiming at her in slightly relief washing his anxious feature earlier, "Hikari…" he whispered lovingly and quickly went to her side as he pulled her into his opened arms, hiding his face into her soft scarlet hair as he savour the beautiful scent of his lover, "God I was so worry about you" pulling away to meet her crimson eyes, "What happen?" he couldn't help but asked and slowly sat by her bed side as he caress her pale cheek softly.

"Nothing serious, Naruto. I'm just fainted during mission that's all"

Naruto frowned concernedly as he placed his hand on her cheek, "Hikari, love. How many times do I have to tell you about doing mission? You're not well, love. You mention you suffered nausea during the morning right?" caressing her cheek softly with his warm azure eyes gazing lovingly into her.

"Naruto, I'm fine seriously. Don't worry"

"Well, I won't say you fine actually" said the long forgotten Tsunade at the sickly loving couple in front of her which causing them to blush slightly at their action before letting the former Hokage to continue, "Based on the examination towards your body, it seems that your body is getting weak probably because of fatigue of the mission. I advise that you would hold up from your ANBU activities until you fully regained your strength, beside…" trailing off a bit as she gave them her evilly smirk adorned on her lips, "…it would be bad for the baby if you kept stressing yourself"

3…2…1…

"WHATTTTTT!"

Naruto gasped in shock and horror at the words as he quickly turned his head to the beauty beside him, "I-Is it true, Hikari?" stuttering softly as he waited from her answer, hope flaring inside his gaze as he wait. Hikari blushed at the words and hesitantly nodded her head with a tint of pink dust adorned cutely on her pale cheek at the news of her pregnancy, "Y-Yes, Naruto. I-I'm pregnant"

His breath caught on his throat for her words, _P-Pregnant?_ He thought, minds drowning with surprise and happiness as a grin slowly crawling on his lips, _I-I'm going to be a dad_ smiling as he leaned closer to hug her, _I'm going to have a family_ face hidden on her scarlet hairs as he laughed, tears of happiness streaming down through his scar cheeks with his smile, "Thank you…" he whispered softly into her ear, kissing her pale cheek contently with a sigh, "Thank you…" causing a pair of hazel eyes to soften at the affection given by the Uzumaki couple for their delight news as a slightest smile occurred across her lips before leaving them alone inside the room fill with nothing but warmness and happiness flooding out from them…

…

…

_A family he always dreams on…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..R.O.K .U.D.A.I.M.E..L.E.G.A.C.Y::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

"YES! YES! I'M PASSED!"

A shout of triumph could be heard as a red scarlet burst through the door towards his friends with a huge grin on his face, showing the newly receive protector headband with leaf symbol on it to prove his graduation. Kita squeal in delight at the news and quickly pulled the young boy into a friendly hugged, jumping up and down as students around the hall chattered happily totally ignore them with their own stories. Sora pulled from the Inuzuka heiress and glanced around, saying "Hey! Where's Karu?" looking around the crowded hallway for his lazy friend.

Kita snorted at the name mentioned by the Uzumaki and puffed her cheeks in annoyance, pointing towards the bench beside the door to the examination hall who the said raven lying peacefully asleep after finished his exam with his headband tied tightly on his right forearm.

Sora couldn't help but frowned at the sleeping figure by the door, eyes gazing suspicious until-

_**Ting!**_

-a flash of light bulb appeared above his head as a sadistic and eerie grin appeared on his face, "Are you think what I'm thinking, Kita?" he asked, looking back at his companion with a smirk that even the Uchiha couldn't mastered. The Inuzuka girl blinked in confused before she too have the similar grin on her face, "Oh, yeah… this going to be fun"

…

…

"UZUMAKI!"

The owner of the name chuckled and whistling happily as he walked down the streets toward the one and only Ichiraku Ramen that located not far from the Academy itself. If you've been wondering what actually happen to the sleeping Nara… well, let just said he won't never sleeping again anytime soon.

"Hmm… I wonder when nii-san is coming home" humming softly as he looked up to the blue skies, watching the birds soaring above the skies for its freedom. Too preoccupied with his thought, he accidently bumped onto one of the four figure walked down the street and fell onto the ground beneath him, lips grumbling with colourful words that twelve years old shouldn't swear.

"Hey, watch it brat!"

A pair of deep blue eyes twitched at the rude comment delivered by the cloak figure and looked up to glare at the red haired woman in front of him, "Who are you calling a brat, you old hag?!" earning a gasp in shock by the woman and a huge smirk by the blue with white haired at the end man beside her, "Ohoho… this going to be good" grinning the man as he watched the scene unfolded in front of him.

"Why you-!"

"That's enough!"

A cold and husky voice cut in between their bickering and causes them to turn their attention toward the man behind the black cloak, stepping between them to prevent any more argument that about to erupt as he turned his cold onyx gaze toward the fallen boy, saying "Are you alright?" offering the boy his hand for help.

"Yeah, I'm fine" the boy mumbled quietly as he carefully took the offering hand with his own.

A pair of onyx eyes slightly widen at the familiar azure eyes meeting him and instantly regained it's cold figure as he nodded in acknowledge, "Very well, then" he murmured, turning his head to his companions when suddenly a squad of black ANBU appeared around them, surrounding like a pack of hyena as the boy glanced around the shinobi with mild confuse. One of the Black-cops ANBU took a step forward and kneed down toward the boy. A Dragon.

"What are you doing here, Sora?" the ANBU asked, placing both of his hands onto of the boy shoulder, concern about the boy well-being.

Forgetting about the anger he had for the red haired woman beside the raven man, he grinned and showed him the newly protector headband he received from graduating the Academy hours ago, saying, "Nii-san! Look! I'm passed!" grinning as he jumped up and down excitedly for the news, receiving a chuckle from the masked ANBU for his cute antics as he ruffled the scarlet locks which remind him of their mother.

"Yes. Yes. I can see that"

Meanwhile, the leader of the ANBU squad took a step forward to reveal herself towards the group, "Uchiha Sasuke. You're coming with us. The Hokage had been expecting you" her cold voice echoed from the wild cat mask she wore, causing his onyx to lift from the scarlet boy towards her. Without wasting any more time, the small group of cloak figure silently followed them towards the Hokage Tower, leaving the boy with the ANBU on the street. Unknown to them, a pair of dark eyes watching them for the last before turning his gaze away towards the tall building located in the heart on the striving village with one thought inside his mind…

_Why did they felt familiar?..._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..R.O.K .U.D.A.I.M.E..L.E.G.A.C.Y::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hokage-sama. They're here"

"Why, thank you Neko-chan! You may dismiss"

The leader bowed and lifted her hand up, signalling her comrades to take their position back, leaving the Hokage with the missing nin alone inside the office.

"It had been a while since I last saw you… Sasuke"

The sound of the chair turning causes a pair of onyx eyes widen in shock as he faced the leader of Konohagakure, gasping slightly as he meet his cold eye, saying…

….

…

"_**Kakashi…"**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..R.O.K .U.D.A.I.M.E..L.E.G.A.C.Y::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Chapter 1 of TRL is up! This story is about my OC but there still Naruto centric so if you don't like please don't read it. I REPEAT! DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! Anyway, I'm doing some poll for this story and the plot of the story will be based on your choice. So here are your choices.

Naruto and Hikari (Naruto's wife) dead and Sasuke adopts him

Naruto live and be a single parent to raise their sons (Sora and Ryuu)

Naruto and Hikari lives and meet their children after waking from a long coma

They both died

So, there… please review for further chapter I mean seriously, no review no chapter. I'm being strict around here… *angry face* Nah… just kidding XP anyway reviews = chapters

**Skylight96**


End file.
